


Yes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My (tiny) contribution to Bokuaka Day
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Contains small manga spoilers but nothing much

“Koutarou...” Akaashi’s eyes welled up as the man he loved got down on one knee in the middle of the court. The Black Jackals had won a crucial match and advancing to the finals. It was then when Bokuto fetched a small box from one of the benchwarmers and yelled to the crowd,

“HEY, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!” 

The whole stadium turned to listen at his speech. He looked at where Akaashi was and smiled. “Keiji...we’ve been dating for what, one and a half years now? I really love you and I vowed if we lost this match, I wouldn’t do this until we won the same match next year but since we did, I’m gonna do it!” 

(Courtesy to a certain ginger for coming up with the idea) 

He took the tiny box he had been fidgeting with behind his lover’s sight and showed it for the world to see. Gasps came from all around and the commenters were astounded, lost for words. Almost the whole Black Jackals team looked happy and beamed with pride. 

“I know I’m not the smartest dude around and with your beautiful face, you could woo anyone just like that but ever since high school, I’ve loved you with all of my heart, and my heart is BIG. Meeting you makes me feel, I don’t know, alive and stuff.” Bokuto started stumbling over his words before he just said, “Ah, screw it. Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?!” Everyone held their breath as Akaashi tried to contain his euphoric sobs and muttered out a breathless answer,

“Yes. Of course, yes!” The audience roared and clapped when some of them wept tears of joy. The Black Jackals yelled and congratulated with pats on the back. Through all the commotion, Bokuto just stood there, staring at Akaashi, saying nothing but his eyes shining as Akaashi started back in a similar matter. 

The next day, the news freaked and the paparazzi were surrounding their house and harassing them on social media but all Bokuto said in return on social media was:

Gonna spend the day w/ my fiancé! Skipping practice! See you guys later!

And everyone freaked out even further, demanding details as the newly engaged couple lied in bed, cuddling, feeling the other’s scent and embrace, satisfied with their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
